


Forgive me father...

by KitaraSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraSPN/pseuds/KitaraSPN
Summary: When Sam and Dean went under cover as priests, Dean sure was not prepared for this confession.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Forgive me father...

**Author's Note:**

> Ending this with a word count of 999 was NOT my plan but given the kink that's involved I find it highly amusing!

Dean sat on the church bench closest to the altar, adjusting the collar of his black shirt. Dressing up as a priest was a rare thing in general, but now in late August, it was just hot. The long pants, the shirt, the tab collar, the jacket, it all was not exactly comfortable. But they had to be convincing and they had to appear formal, so they had no choice. Sam had followed father O'Brian to his office to collect some of the personal stuff the deceased had left here, while Dean was keeping an eye on the church to see if anything weird happened.

After a while a woman came walking down the aisle, stopping right next to him.

“Father … O'Connor, right?”

Dean nodded and looked at the woman. She was young and beautiful with sparkling eyes and a soft smile, dressed in a light blue sundress with a thin scarf covering her shoulders.

“Could I talk to you for a moment?”

“... Okay ...”

Dean did not exactly feel comfortable with the situation, on the other hand maybe it could even help their case. She sat down next to him.

“There is something on my mind that I really need to talk about.”

“Wouldn't you rather talk to father O'Brian?”

“No... no, I would rather not turn this into some official confession. I just … need somebody to listen.”

“Okay... alright...”

She turned towards the front of the church and started talking with a low voice so that nobody else would hear it.

“About two years ago I met a man. He was the kind of charming stranger that you like before ever talking to him. I had just seen him twice when he came to talk to me.”

Dean held back a sigh. He was really not in the mood for some cheesy romance.

“We talked for a while and had some drinks and … well … in the end he came with me to my place.”

Dean reminded himself to not start grinning.

“He was tall and strong and had a wonderful smile and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.”

_You had a crush on a one night stand? Poor girl._

“And when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss I just felt so soft and somehow wonderfully weak.”

_He obviously knew what he was doing._

“But it was not just that. … I still remember the feeling of his hands on my skin, his fingertips tracing every curve of my body.”

_Wait what?_

“And the things he could do with those fingers. I had no idea I could even feel like that. And not just his fingers, also his lips... So soft and so skilled.”

_Wait where is this going?_

“He knew exactly what I wanted and what I needed. He did things to me that I had never tried before and put my pleasure before his own. And he took his time. It must have been hours. Just him and me, exploring and enjoying each other.”

Dean carefully looked at her. He noticed the slight shifting of her legs and the soft pink blush on her chest. 

“At some point we just fell asleep because we were so exhausted. But when we woke up, we just could not resist and gave in to that sweet sinful pleasure again. It must have been nearly noon before we even got out of bed.”

There was a moment of silence and Dean's mind was just blank. He was sweating like sinner in church – literally – and had no idea what to say.

“When he left I was sure I would never see him again. But I could never forget him. I still think about him and I can still feel his hands on my back and his lips on my neck. And whenever I'm alone and I start to think about him, my body just reacts and I feel that need to …”

Dean was afraid that there was actual steam coming out of his shirt and when she stopped talking he had to control himself not to beg her to continue. But she had stopped because she had heard footsteps and when he looked up he saw Sam coming towards them.

“Thank you for listening father. I just really needed that.”

Before he could even answer – not that he would have known what to say – she got up and reached out to shake his hand. When she did that he noticed that she slipped him a piece of paper. When she left and Sam came closer Dean quickly looked at the business card that was now in his hand. 

“I got everything we need, let's go.” Sam said.

“Yeah just … gimme a minute.”

“Why?”

“Just … gimme a minute!”

Sam gave him a puzzled look and sat down, but when he looked at Dean again from another perspective he suddenly noticed why his brother refused to stand up.

“Dude! … We're in a church!” he whispered while giving him a judging look.

“I know!” Dean hissed.

Without a further word, Dean handed Sam the business card. On the one side you saw a scribbled phone number and the note _Forgive me father for I have sinned._ _\- Ally_

“How? … Seriously, how? … In a church?”

“Turn it around.” Dean mumbled.

Sam looked at the other side of the business card and immediately noticed the FBI logo, the name  _Agent Page_ and Dean's cell phone number. 

“Remember the case two years ago about 15 miles from here? The werewolf twins?”

“Yeah, I had sprained my ankle and was stuck in the motel for nearly a day while you …”

Suddenly Sam just stared at him.

“Yup.” Dean nodded. “Ally.... didn't even recognize her.”

Sam just shook his head and sighed. Dean on the other hand grinned. She had basically invited him and if this was her idea of foreplay, he was really looking forward to what would follow. The only question that remained was: should he get changed or stay like this?


End file.
